Remembrance
by Em2323
Summary: Sequel to Playing for Keeps and Broken. A chance encounter thrusts Brooke Davis into the world she thought she had once left behind. Three-parter.
1. Chapter One

**Title. **Remembrance.

**Series. **_Fate Intervenes _series.

**Author. **Em2323.

**Disclaimer. **I don't own any of the characters from One Tree Hill or the Twilight Saga; they belong to their respective owners. No profit intended.

**Fandom. **One Tree Hill/Twilight Saga.

**Rating.** T.

**Spoilers. **_OTH_. AU. | _TWILIGHT_. Twilight. AU.

**Category. **Alternate universe, crossover, angst, romance.

**Summary.** [Sequel to _**Playing for Keeps**_ and _**Broken**_.] A chance encounter with someone from her past thrusts Brooke back into the world she once thought she had left behind.

**Warnings. **Strong language, violence, implied sexual content.

**Author's note. **Yes, here's the next installment in the _Fate Intervenes_ series. It's set in my fictional _Fate Intervenes_ 'verse, which means that not everything will be exactly like the books from the Twilight Saga. Also, my characterization of some characters may be a bit different from how you may usually know them, but this is the way I _see_ them. The story is un-betad, which means all grammar and spelling errors are my mistakes. Emphasizes and flashbacks are written in '_italic_'. Thoughts are written with '' and in italic.

**Chapter One **

"Alice."

The pixie-looking young woman in front of her smiled softly as she sat down on the chair beside her. There was an instant feeling of comfort and for a brief moment it felt as if nothing had changed.

Moments passed between them and Brooke tried to ignore the feeling of dread as she glanced at Alice's perfect face. The comfort that she had once felt was no gone and it left her feeling empty.

"Brooke," there was a sound of hesitation in Alice's voice as she spoke, her golden hues starting back at her and into her eyes. "We need your help."

She hadn't thought of the Cullens since they had left Tree Hill behind almost three years ago. It had been her way of protecting herself, from the hurt and the anger, and that empty part of her that she still hadn't been able to fill. She was older now; no longer a foolish and naive young girl. She had matured greatly since then and Alice's presence in her life had been enough to set everything she knew asunder.

"I understand this is hard for you. Brooke, you know I wouldn't have come here unless it was extremely important." Alice's soft and cool hand touched hers.

Brooke glanced down. "I can't help you, Alice." She murmured, unable to meet Alice's glance and stood, walking away. "I'm not a part of that world anymore. This is my life."

"What about Edward?" Brooke stopped in mid-step, finding Alice in front of her. "I know you still care for him, just like he still cares for you. Perhaps, by helping us, you and Edward will find that closure that you both need."

"Don't do this to me, Alice," Brooke said and turned. Alice's hand stilled her.

A soft smile spread across Alice's face. "You will help us, Brooke." She spoke after a moment. "I've seen it."

"I can't help you, Alice. I'm sorry." Brooke replied gently and pulled away from Alice's touch.

She was surprised when she realized that Alice had allowed her to walk away.

* * *

_She often wondered if his life now was that different from the one he had lead as a human. Edward, even after a year in each other's company, was still a mystery to her. He rarely spoke of his life as a human and she had never pressured him. The story that Carlisle had shared with her was enough to satisfy her. Still, it didn't stop her from wondering._

"_No," Edward said as he lay down beside her on her large bed, the corners of his lips curled up into an amused smile. "It isn't that different from before, now that I think of it."_

_Brooke glanced at him. "Did you just read my mind?" she asked after a moment, distracted for a moment by Edward's intense and smothering glaze. _

"_Your loud thoughts woo me in." He told her with a chuckle. _

_Rolling her eyes, Brooke plopped down on the pillow again, running a hand through her long locks of chestnut hair. "What am I to you, Edward?" she asked after a pause, her eyes meeting his. _

"_Brooke . . ." Edward began._

_She smiled briefly. "Still nothing then?"_

"_Of course not." He answered gently, his hand finding hers under the covers. "I care for you. My feelings for you go deep but it is not-"_

"_It's not love." Brooke interrupted, ignoring the look on Edward's face. _

_He sighed, his hand tangled in his bronze-colored strands of hair. "No, it's not." He admitted, his golden eyes seeking hers. "One day, perhaps." _

_Brooke felt the tears in her eyes as she glanced at him. _

* * *

She barely managed to dodge an old woman as Alice pulled her through the airport. Alice's grasp on her hand was almost bruising but the coolness of the young woman's skin against hers felt oddly familiar.

The sky was dark gray when they finally emerged from the airport. A couple of drops of rain collided against her skin and Brooke shivered, tugging her coat closer around herself. She could feel Alice's eyes on her but she refused to meet the young woman's gaze.

"Brooke."

A smile spread across Brooke's features as she looked into the familiar and loving golden eyes of Carlisle Cullen. "Hey," she said softly, standing still.

In one swift movement Carlisle was in front of her, pulling her into an embrace, his arms wrapped around her. "You've been missed." He told her in a whisper and pulled away, a smile on his lips.

Brooke could only force a smile in return.

* * *

_Brooke could hardly hide her disgust as she watched Lucas and Peyton from across the room. She could feel Edward shift uncomfortably beside her in his chair, his hand finding hers on top of the table. Gazing at him, she smiled._

"_Don't say you're sorry," he spoke up before she could. A small smile spread across his lips. "We both know you wouldn't mean it."_

_Alice watched them from across the table, her golden eyes seeking Edward's. Brooke remained quiet, her fingers playing idly with Edward's long and slender fingers as she watched the quiet exchange between the two siblings. _

_Jasper caught her gaze over the table and Brooke shivered at the intensity of his stare. It wasn't uncomfortable as it had been in the beginning when she had felt as if he was scrutinizing her. Now, like Alice's comforting and cooling touch, Jasper's intensive glances brought her comfort. _

"_So," Alice said breaking the silence across the table, earning herself a hard glare from Rosalie but she ignored it, gazing over at Brooke. "You're on cheerleading duty tonight at the game?"_

_Brooke gave Jasper a smile, noticing the curt nod of his head in return as she glanced at Alice. "Yes, Alice, like every other game." She responded with a roll of her eyes. "I don't understand why it's such a big-"_

"_Well, you'll have to cancel." Alice broke in, a huge grin on her face. "We're going away for the weekend – which I'm sure Edward has told you – and Carlisle and Esme wants you to join us."_

_Edward tensed beside her, his eyes narrowing at Alice. Brooke shifted in her seat uncomfortably, feeling the unspoken words stifling the air around the table. _

_Emmett's booming laughter broke through the silence. "This is going to be amazing," he said and looked at Brooke with a smile. "You're going to love it in the wild, B. You wait."_

_As calm began to wash over her, Brooke smiled wryly, her eyes meeting Emmett's. "I'm sure I will." _

_Edward's grasp on her hand tightened as he held Alice's gaze. _

* * *

"Oh, darling!"

_Esme_.

Brooke smiled as she embraced the older woman, the familiarity still there after all those years apart. "I've missed you." She murmured softly, wrapping her arms around the petite woman.

Esme pulled away, gazing at her, a smile on her face. "It hasn't been the same since we left," Esme's face fell, glancing over Carlisle. "I have missed you greatly, my dear." She sobered quickly and grasped Brooke's hand. "Look at that beautiful face. I never thought I would see it again."

"Esme," Carlisle spoke, clearing his throat. "Perhaps we should allow Brooke to gather her bearings?"

Looking away from the girl in front of her, Esme nodded. "Of course, my love."

Alice giggled softly as she took Brooke's hand and tugged. "Come on," she twirling round, her eyes twinkling. "I'll show you your room."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Alice smiled. "Do you like Forks?" she questioned, plopping down on top of the kitchen counter, her legs over the edge of the counter.

"Stop it, Alice." Brooke said after a moment. "You're making me nervous."

The pixie giggled. "Oh, Brooke." She retorted with a cheeky grin. "I'm just so happy you're here."

"Does that mean that you have to stare me down all the time?" Brooke asked, raising an eyebrow. "Esme doesn't even hover as much as you do."

Alice shrugged, swinging her legs. "Esme doesn't know you as I do."

Brooke sighed, rubbing her temple with her fingers as she lowered her gaze on to the plate in front of her. "Just stop it for a moment," she murmured softly, playing with her fork in the pasta. She looked at Alice. "_Please_?"

"Fine." Alice replied gently. "But only because you asked so nicely."

"_Edward_!" an unfamiliar voice sounded from outside and Alice slipped from the counter in a swift move, standing beside Brooke on the floor.

Brooke glanced at the girl beside her. "Alice?" she said and rose from her seat. "Everything ok?"

"Edward and Bella are here." Alice told her in a whisper, her eyes meeting Brooke's.

The sound of footsteps out in the hallway broke Brooke from her retrieve. She ran a hand through her long locks, nibbling her lower lip. It had been three years since she had seen him last and now . . . A feeling of comfort enclosed around her as she felt Alice's small hand slip into hers.

"Hey, Alice." The girl with brown hair looked surprised as she stopped short in the doorway, her eyes landing on Brooke's face. She glanced at Alice. "Um . . ." she paused, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "Edward didn't tell me you had visitors."

Alice smiled weakly. "That's because he doesn't know," she answered softly and tugged Brooke forward slightly. "Bella, this is Brooke."

"Hi." Bella replied, giving a small awkward wave with her hand. "Are you . . ." she glanced Alice again.

The pixie-looking girl shook her head. "No," she replied shortly. "She's not a vampire."

"Oh." Bella said after a moment.

Brooke cringed at the awkward silence that lingered between the three of them. For a brief moment she wished she had never agreed to come to Forks with Alice. Wished that everything was just the way it used to be in Tree Hill where she had finally forgotten about vampires and the Cullens.

"Brooke."

_Edward._

Her entire body tensed at the sound of his voice. He stood a few feet away in front of Bella, his gaze flickering between hers and Alice's. She could feel her resolve sinking as she stared at him, at his beautiful face that she knew so well. "Edward," she whispered, her fingers itching to touch him again.

A smile spread across Edward's face as he met her gaze and he took a few steps forward. "I never thought I'd see you again." He murmured, ignoring the pointed glance from Alice.

Brooke held his gaze, but the presence of the girl – _Bella_, she told herself bitterly – unnerved her. Alice's hand squeezed hers once in warning. Edward's stare was intense, almost painful. She knew she had to get out of there, away from Edward, away from the naïve girl that seemed to have stolen his heart, away from Alice's overbearing nature. Still, she found herself unable to move.

"Edward," Alice's voice said from beside her and she turned to gaze at the pixie. "Maybe you should take Bella upstairs?"

Bella shifted awkwardly on her feet and glanced at Alice, a grateful look on her face. "I think Alice might be right, Edward. We should study for the test."

Edward looked at Brooke for a moment before glancing at the girl beside him. "Of course." He replied softly, his hand pressed against Bella's small back as he led her out of the kitchen.

"Brooke," Alice said softly. "Are you okay?"

Nodding slightly, Brooke forced a smile as she glanced into Alice's eyes.

"Come here." The pixie replied, pulling her into her arms and holding her tight.

Brooke could barely keep the tears at bay as she wrapped her arms around Alice's waist.

_

* * *

_

_His skin was cooling, his body pressed against hers. She breathed out, her head lolling backward against the pillows as he moved forward, his fingers catching her wrist and pressing it down against the mattress beneath their bodies._

"_Edward." She gasped, her eyes seeking his as her other hand slipped down his naked back._

_A smirk spread across his lips as he stared down at her. "Brooke." He mocked softly, his forehead pressed against hers. "What do you want?"_

"_I want . . ." a moan emerged from her throat, her leg wrapped around his. She looked at him. "You know what I want."_

_Edward laughed gently, his hands trailing over her skin, stopping by her neck. "Then say it." _

_Despite herself, she found herself responding in a throaty gasp, "Harder."_

* * *

"B!" Emmett laughed, as he hoisted her up in his strong arms. Brooke found herself laughing as he spun them around. "I've missed you."

Once settled on the ground, she looked at him and smiled – her first genuine smile since she had arrived in Forks. "I've missed you, too, Em."

"You'll be all right here," Emmett responded softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'll take care of you."

She didn't doubt that for a second.

* * *

_Baseball_.

Of course the Cullens would play baseball. For a moment, Brooke wondered why she had been surprised when Alice had told her of their family ritual. It made perfect sense.

Bella looked slightly frightened as she stood by Esme's side in the wet grass, her eyes seeking out Edward's moving frame across the large field. She could understand Bella's hesitation, being around vampires was frightening but the attitude that the naïve girl was projecting when she was with Edward was entirely different. How Bella managed to convince Edward that she wasn't afraid of who they were was beyond Brooke.

"Brooke, darling," Esme's voice broke her from her thoughts, her cool hand brushing against her hand. "Come stand with Bella and I."

Glancing over her shoulder at Bella, who stood awkwardly in the grass a few feet from them, Brooke knew she couldn't hate the girl even if she wanted to. Hadn't she, herself, been in Bella's position only three years ago? Hadn't she been hopelessly in love with Edward, his imperfections and his flaws?

No, she couldn't hate Bella. But it didn't stop her from disliking the girl.

"Of course, Esme." She spoke, allowing Esme to lead her back to Bella. Brooke looked at Bella briefly.

Bella shifted awkwardly. "Hi." She said, giving a small wave with her hand before turning her attention back to the game.

Edward and Emmett crashed together in the air over the ball before slamming down to the ground. Emmett was the first to rise from the fall, a grin on his face as he pushed Edward back to the ground with a shove. Edward looked at him, looking frustrated and annoyed, but there was still a smile tugging on the corners of his lips as he rose to his feet.

Suddenly Alice stopped abruptly. It was as if the entire world stopped along with her; the Cullens moved to her side instinctively. Bella seemed lost and for a moment Brooke wanted to wrap her arms around the girl and hold her close. '_Not that I will_', she thought, glancing over at Alice who was now talking silently with the rest of the Cullens.

". . . you should take Bella and leave as soon as possible, Edward." Alice was saying and Brooke frowned, glancing at Bella for a moment. '_What's going on?_' She thought, her eyes finding Edward's.

Edward stopped in front of her, his eyes meeting Bella's briefly. "You should return to the house, Brooke," he told her softly. "Emmett will come with you. I'm going to take Bella home."

"Why?" Brooke questioned, narrowing her eyes at him. She knew Edward, better than Bella did. She could see the look of concern and something else that she couldn't quite place in his eyes. '_You can't lie to me, Edward. I know you as you know me._'

For a split second it looked as if he cringed but then it was gone. "Just do as I say."

"No." She replied, standing her ground. Edward looked at her, a smile on his face as he took a step forward. In the corner of her eye, she could see Jasper and Rosalie move closer to them but then Edward's face was in front of her again. Those intense eyes of his staring back at her.

His hand grasped hers in one swift movement, pulling her to him. "Go with Emmett, Brooke." He murmured in to her ear, his nose buried in her hair. "I can't do this if I'm going to have to worry about you too."

"Edward." Rosalie's voice rang out softly and Edward moved away, but didn't release his grasp. Rosalie stood beside him, her eyes finding his. "Go to Bella. I'll take care of Brooke."

Edward held Rosalie's gaze for a moment before nodding his head. Turning around, Edward leaned forward, his lips close to Rosalie's ear. "You look after her, Rose. If she's harmed in any way, I will personally hold you responsible." Then he was gone.

Rosalie didn't falter as she looked at Brooke, her eyes cold and hard. "Brooke." She greeted coldly, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Rosalie." Brooke responded, a smile on her face. "I take it that you didn't miss me then?"

There was no response from Rosalie as she began to make her way through the forest.

Brooke could only follow.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"_Are you going to talk to me?" Edward questioned, leaning against the locker next to hers, his golden hues burning. She knew she could easily ignore him, carry on with whatever it was she was doing before he had decided to make his appearances but a part of her – a small part – wanted to hear what he had to say. Perhaps Lucas had been right about her; perhaps she was a masochist. _

'_I'm not talking to you', she thought and glanced down. 'You were the one who told me to stay away from you.'_

_She could feel Edward shift beside her, his cool fingers brushing against her warm skin. "I'm sorry." He murmured softly. "I shouldn't have said what I did. I was unfair and I shouldn't have been. I should have listened to what you had to say."_

"_You should have." Brooke spoke up and looked at him. "Do you have any idea how humiliating that was for me? God, Edward, I didn't know you could be such a-"_

"_Please don't finish that sentence." Edward whispered, giving her a small smile. "I fucked up, Brooke, and I'm sorry. Could you please forgive me?"_

_A part of her wanted to be furious with him, hate him for what he had done to her, for making her feel the way she did but she knew she couldn't. Edward was her savior – they both knew that. _

_She didn't have to utter the words, "I'm still angry at you." And the worst part of it all? Edward would always know of her secrets, those secrets she tried so hard to keep._

'_I love you.'_

_Slipping her hand into his – warm and cold, they were – Edward smiled down at her and as he led her down the hallway, one thing was sure; he already knew._

_

* * *

_

Rosalie was furious, Brooke knew. It was surprising to her how easily Rosalie was to read. Sometimes, Brooke wondered, if Rosalie was like an open book; the blonde wore all her feelings on the outside.

"Rosalie, calm down," Carlisle said soothingly, placing both of his hands on the blonde's shoulders. "This isn't helping."

Esme looked resigned as she sat by Alice on the couch, watching the two intently. Brooke could see the look of concern on Esme's face as she shared a knowing look with her husband.

"This is ridiculous!" Rosalie hissed through gritted teeth, her golden eyes blazing as she stared over at Bella. "All of this because of a human girl?"

Brooke could hear the resentment clearly in Rosalie's voice as she spoke and a part of her wanted to agree, to side with Rosalie because she was voicing everybody's thoughts – and Edward _knew_ that. Another part of her felt compassion to Bella, _naïve little Bella_.

"I'm not asking you to protect her, am I?" Edward snapped back and took a step forward, leaving Bella's side. His eyes were focused on Rosalie – just Rosalie.

Rosalie scoffed and stepped away from Carlisle, purposely making her way to the staircase. Brooke knew what Rosalie was doing and she did it well. Edward, however, hated it. "Where are you going?" he questioned, his hand grasping her arm. She spun to face him. "We are going to finish this, Rosalie."

"_No_." Rosalie said simply. "I'm done talking to you."

Brooke hid her amused smile as she watched the exchange between the two. She noticed the strange look on Bella's face as she watched them in awe. '_Oh, Bella, if you only knew._' She thought to herself.

Edward's head snapped around as he glared at her. His eyes were dark than usual, almost black. Brooke shuttered for a moment, the intensity of his smothering gaze lingering.

"What of Brooke?" Rosalie spoke up, her eyes meeting Brooke's. "You'll do whatever it takes to protect Bella but what of Brooke? Who will protect her? Emmett? Jasper? Carlisle?"

Bella's eyes widened. "Please don't do this." She said and stood, Alice's hand on her shoulder. "I don't want you to fight over me."

"Isn't that nice," Rosalie spat, ignoring the warning look she received from Edward. "But unless you haven't noticed, _Bella_, the world doesn't revolve around _you_."

Edward clenched his fist. "Stop it, Rose."

_Rose_.

Rosalie froze momentarily, meeting his gaze. "I will not stand for this, Edward. If you're going to do this then you'll have to do it without me."

"Rosalie." It was Emmett's voice that broke through the silence. "Edward can't do this on his own, he needs our help, babe."

Taking a seat next to Brooke on the couch, Rosalie shook her head once. "Edward has made his choice," she responded softly.

"Alice, Jasper," Carlisle said gently. "Go now and take Bella with you. Edward, Emmett and I will follow once we've lead them off your trail." He turned to his wife. "Esme, my love, you know what to do."

Esme nodded.

"I'll stay here with Brooke, then," Rosalie replied after a moment, gazing briefly at her. "Don't worry. We'll be just fine."

Carlisle smiled softly. "Be careful, Rosalie. Esme should return shortly."

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders, bringing her close to him as he began to lead her out of the room.

'_Edward_' Brooke thought. '_Be careful_.'

A reassuring smile spread across his lips as he nodded. "I will."

* * *

"_Brooke_?"

Brooke froze. "Alice?"

"_I need you to come to Port Angeles_," Alice said on the other side of the phone. "_They know where we are – Jasper and I can't hold them off_."

Her hand made its way through her long locks of hair unconsciously. "What about Carlisle and Edward?"

"_They wouldn't make it in time, Brooke!_" Alice's voice trembled. Brooke's heart clenched. "_I know I can't ask this of you but if you came here and . . . it would probably give Edward and Carlisle enough time to get here._"

A sigh. "Have you seen it?"

"_Yes_."

Tears burned in her eyes. "Alice . . ." she gasped. "Am I going to die?"

"_It's a possible future_."

Her chest tightened painfully. "Don't say that! Don't you fucking say that to me, Alice. I deserve the truth!"

"_Brooke, I can't_-" Alice told her.

_Thump_. _Thump_. "Yes, you can, Alice." She murmured, her voice breaking. "You knew I would die when you came to me in Tree Hill. You knew I would die when you told me that this was my chance to get closure, to leave Edward behind. You knew-"

"_Brooke_."

Her world was crumbling around her. Suddenly it felt as if she couldn't breathe. "Oh, God!" she exclaimed brokenly. "You knew I was going die. That I would die _for_ her."

"_No, Brooke_." Alice's voice was soft and gentle. "_I knew that you were going to die for Edward, because of your love for him – because you want him to be happy_."

She breathed out. "For Edward."

"_Yes_." Alice replied, her voice raw. "_For Edward_."

Tears spilled from her eyes as she sank down to the floor. She had made her choice.

_For Edward_.

**THE END**


End file.
